I Am Your Son
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Kurt thinks Rory looks familiar. All too familiar. Almost like...family. When he goes to confront the boy about this, Rory makes a rather interesting and shocking revelation...and Blaine just thinks they're both crazy. Klaine and hints of future!Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Apparently, this is a new theory on Tumblr and various Glee discussion forums. And really, how could I not resist writing it? Leave a review, if you please. **

**Updated note: I am sorry if I offended anyone on the LGBTQ spectrum. I did not intend for it to come off that way. I have changed it from "straight" to "fashion-challenged". Cause, you know, there's no way Kurt and Blaine could have a fashion-challenged child. It simply would NOT do. **

**Second added note: Please stop arguing via review whether or not being gay is genetic or a "choice". I firmly believe that being gay/lesbian/bisexual/transgender/questioning is NOT a choice. If I keep getting anon reviews about this, I will disable anonymous reviews temporarily. I myself am bisexual (and don't you DARE call me a hypocrite) and would never "choose" this. It is not a preference. I, to quote Lady GaGa, was "born this way". I am a grown woman and would appreciate it if my reviewers acted like adults as well. Thank you. **

**Third added note: I just realized that this is my 50th story. Wahoo!**

**Prompt: Rory is really Kurt and Blaine's son from the future. He has come to McKinley to make sure that his parents are endgame. **

"I don't know," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "There's something unsettling about that Rory kid. I can't put my finger on it, though. You know what I mean?"

"No," Blaine furrowed his unusually-shaped eyebrows. "What's so unsettling about him? He's actually pretty cool, and he's very nice. What are you seeing that I'm not?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I think he's a nice kid," Kurt said quickly. "But doesn't he seem…familiar? I feel like I know him from somewhere, somehow."

"You have a point," Blaine said slowly. "I mean, he does have light eyes, like you."

"And he has dark hair, like you," Kurt pointed out. "And kind of a hairstyle that could potentially happen if you crossed ours together. Not to mention my skin tone."

"He has your _killer_ vocal range," Blaine smiled. "Who knew there could be two guys in the same Glee club that can hit high notes like that?"

"So basically," Kurt said, "if you and I had a biological son—somehow, considering we're both male—he would more or less be Rory Flanagan?"

"Pretty much," Blaine shrugged. He and Kurt looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter. "Oh, that's a good one," Blaine wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. "How would we have a son with an Irish accent?"

Kurt giggled. "Babe, you're half-Irish."

"Yes, but I don't have an accent, and neither do you!" Blaine said.

"Maybe we brought him up in Ireland. Or maybe his biological mother—here meaning surrogate mother—was Irish, and she passed along the accent to him," Kurt reasoned.

"So what you're saying," Blaine started, "is that Rory is our future son?"

"He could be!" Kurt insisted.

"Kurt, that's insane. How could someone come back from the future? Unless they have a DeLorean and a guy named Doc Brown, it's just not possible," Blaine folded his arms.

"You are such a nerd," Kurt huffed. "You don't believe in…fate? In weird coincidences? Not even in destiny? Come on, Blaine, the evidence is clear as day!"

"I won't deny that he is the ideal genetic combination of the both of us—albeit his fashion sense, that could use some work—but come on, Kurt. You really believe that the Irish foreign exchange student that lives with Brittany—Brittany!—is our son _from the future_? Our _fashion-challenged_ son?" Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, you got me with the fashion thing," Kurt admitted. "Haven't you noticed how he practically worships Finn, much as I did when I was his very age?"

"He tried to have sex with Britt," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Kurt stood up and flipped his scarf.

"What?" Blaine laughed. "What are you going to do, go up to him and be like 'Hi, Rory, how are you doing today? Oh, by the way, are you my future son?' That'd go over well."

"Oh, _honestly_, Blaine," Kurt scowled. "I have more subtlety than you give me credit for."

"Honey," Blaine sighed. "Okay, okay. Go ask Rory. Tell him your insane theory. I won't stop you. But when the boy jumps on the first flight back to Ireland…"

"He won't," Kurt said over his shoulder as he left the room. He set out in the halls to find the boy and get to the bottom of this theory. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he was insane, that a person couldn't come back from the future, but he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that he was right, and that Rory was his son. After wandering the hallways for several minutes, he finally spotted the blue-eyed boy near the cafeteria, staring aimlessly at one of the vending machines. "Hey, Rory," Kurt said breathlessly. "What's up?"

"The cookies are stuck," Rory said in a flat voice. "They started to fall, and then they stopped. And I am hungry. This makes me sad."

"Oh, no problem," Kurt said, fishing for something in his bag. "This happens to me all the time. All you have to do is buy another pack, and the next one will push it down. Here, let's try it," he put the coins in the slot and pressed the correct code. "There we go," he said as he watched the cookies begin their dive to the bottom of the machine.

"Thanks," Rory smiled. "Oh, but I have two packs now. Why don't you take one?" He offered the second bag to Kurt.

"No, thanks," Kurt politely refused. "I'm on somewhat of a diet."

"But you're so thin," Rory said concernedly. "Why do you need to lose weight?"

"It's not about losing weight so much as it's eating healthy," Kurt explained. "After my dad had a serious heart attack last year and almost died, I've made it my mission to make sure he and the rest of my family eats healthier."

"Aren't you and Finn stepbrothers?" Rory asked. "How did that come about?" He tore open one of the bags of cookies, putting the other away for later.

"It's a long story," Kurt rolled his eyes. "And let me tell you, sharing a kitchen with Finn Hudson? Not fun. I asked him for cumin the other day and he handed me cinnamon."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, Finn's not the brightest one, is he? That would be you, right? You're the smart brother? Aren't you applying to that performing arts school?"

"Yes, to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," Kurt said in surprise. "How did you know that? We hardly know each other."

"Oh, um, I heard you and Rachel talking about it," Rory blushed, lying easily. "And Finn was grumbling on about how he'd have to cook his own food without you around."

"Sounds like him," Kurt sighed. "I swear, I don't know how he eats two helpings of dinner before I'm even halfway done with one! And then he's still hungry!"

"He's an athlete," Rory shrugged. "They're always hungry. Me, I used to play football—err, soccer—and I was constantly starving."

"What's it like in Ireland?" Kurt asked suddenly. "I've always wanted to go there. I'm half-German and half-Irish."

"It's lovely," Rory smiled. "Grand, really. The hills, the ocean, the lakes…everything is so beautiful, so rich. I love the old buildings and the new cities and how sometimes, they combine. There's nothing quite like walking through Dublin in the winter. It's magical, it truly is." He sighed heavily. "I miss my family and my mates, though."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. His heart began to race a little. "Tell me about them."

"Um, I'd rather not," Rory said awkwardly. "It would, uh, make me miss them more."

"Oh. Okay," Kurt shifted his eyes. "Well, I kind of wanted to ask you something."

"I don't swing that way," Rory's eyes widened. "Sorry, Kurt."

"Whoa, no," Kurt shook his head. "I'm happily taken, anyway. I just…I have this feeling like I know you from somewhere." He let out a short laugh. "That's silly, right? I mean, we just met last month and all. How could I know you?"

"It's not impossible," Rory whispered.

"What's that?" Kurt blinked. "Did you say something?"

Rory cleared his throat. "I said, it's not impossible."

"So you have that feeling, too? Like we've met before?" Kurt clarified.

"Come here," Rory grabbed the countertenor's wrist and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom. He closed the door behind him and made sure no one was around. "Okay. What I am about to say might sound totally crazy. You might want to have me committed to a mental asylum after you hear this. You're not going to believe a word of this, I swear. You're going to think I'm from loony-land, not Ireland. You-"

"You're stalling," Kurt said bluntly, cutting him off. He smiled, softening. "I'm sorry. Just go ahead and tell me what you were going to say. I promise I won't have you committed to a mental asylum or anything else you said."

"Kurt, I…I…I…" Rory stammered. "Kurt, I am your son."

Kurt blinked twice. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm your son," Rory said again. "Yours and Blaine's, from the future."

"Oh my God," Kurt muttered. "Oh my _God_."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Rory moaned. "You must think I'm bananas."

"No, no," Kurt said quickly. "I had a feeling something like this…I…wow, wow," he laughed. "Blaine and I were just talking about this, actually. He thought I was crazy, said there was no way you could be our son, mostly because he didn't believe you could time-travel without a DeLorean."

"Well, you see," Rory said quietly. "In the future…well, actually, that's not entirely true. It's just…" he sighed heavily. "When they combined yours and Blaine's sperm with my biological mum's eggs, something went wrong. Not bad wrong, just slightly wrong. There was some mutation that they still can't explain that gave me…powers."

"What kind of powers?" Kurt managed to get out.

"I'm psychic," Rory began. "And I can time-travel. All I have to do is vividly imagine myself in a certain time and place, and I can go there. I can't do it often, because it can be quite dangerous, but I can do it. At first, I was terrified. If I'm not careful, I can get stuck in another time period. And I absolutely cannot mess with history or with how things happen, or it could have disastrous effects on time. For example, I would not be able to break you and Blaine up, or I would not exist. I cannot change historical events that would significantly change the future, like I couldn't make the Americans lose the Revolution or anything like that." He stared into Kurt's wide, blue eyes, the eyes that reminded him so much of his own. "You don't believe a word of this, do you?"

"No, I do, surprisingly," Kurt said. "I'm just…wow. You're my _son_. I can't believe my _son_ is standing in front of me." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Can I hug you?"

Rory blinked back sudden tears. "Of course…Dad." He stepped forward and threw his arms around the taller boy. "I'm so glad I found you, and so quickly."

"I'm glad you found _me_," Kurt murmured. "Let me look at you," he stepped back and evaluated the boy. "My eyes," he nodded. "And Blaine's hair color. But my skin tone, and my vocal talents," he said proudly. "Blaine's height," he chuckled. "A perfect combination of the two of us. A perfect combination." He paused. "Do we have any other…do you have any siblings?"

"Just me," Rory shrugged. "But it's okay. You and Father…erm, Blaine…have nice careers, and we travel often."

"Where?" Kurt sat on a desk. "Where do we travel?"

"All across Europe," Rory said. "England, France…we lived in Paris for a little while…oh, Italy, Germany, we've been pretty much everywhere. But we live in Ireland most of the time, and my biological mum is Irish."

"That explains the accent," Kurt mused. "Which is lovely, by the way, I love it."

"Thanks," Rory blushed.

"We really lived in Paris? Wow," Kurt breathed. "I've always wanted to live there, ever since I was a fetus. Oh," he frowned. "Your grandmother…"

"…died when you were eight, yes, I know," Rory said quietly. "You have pictures of her in our house. She was beautiful. She looked just like you."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Of course," Rory nodded. "Anything."

"Why did you come back from the future?" Kurt searches the boy's eyes for truth.

"I had to make sure that you and Father were endgame," Rory smiled. "And I was curious to see how your high-school romance was, after hearing so many stories about it."

"That's so sweet," Kurt grinned. "Rory. Rory. Why did we name you that?"

"It's my birth mum's father's name," Rory replied. "Like your mum, he died when she was young, of cancer."

"That's nice," Kurt said. "Hey," his eyes lit up. "Wanna tell Blaine? He totally thought I was off my rocker."

"Yeah, sure," Rory nods. "This'll be great!"

"Come on," Kurt took his hand and brought him to the parking lot, where Blaine was waiting by Kurt's car, waiting for a ride home. "Blaine, look who I found!"

"Let me guess," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Our 'son', right?"

"Right," Rory grinned. "Hullo, Father."

"Cute," Blaine smirked. "Real cute. Ha-ha, guys, very funny."

"Oh, come on, Father, don't be like this," Rory joked. "I really am your son."

"He is," Kurt said. "He's telling the absolute truth."

Blaine stared dumbly at the two of them. "Kurt, no one can come back from the future, not even Irish people. I mean, how is he our son? He's fashion-challenged."

"So's my birth mum," Rory said. "Guess I get it from her. Oh, and I have had a few bi experiences before that I rather enjoyed, and I think Finn Hudson is the best thing since sliced bread."

Kurt gave Blaine a look that plainly said "I told you so". Blaine sighed. "Okay, maybe you are my son. But prove it. What's my mother's name?"

"Maria Anderson and your father's—my grandfather's—is Thomas. You have an older sister, Danielle, and you're half-Irish, half-Filipino," Rory said proudly.

"Damn," Blaine whistled. "You're…you're…"

"Yep," Kurt put an arm around Rory. "He's our son, Blaine. He just had to check and see if we were endgame."

"My boy," Blaine whispered. "Come and hug your old man." Rory laughed and stepped forward to hug the Hobbit. "You get your height from me," Blaine chuckled. "But your eyes. Kurt's eyes."

Rory smiled. "Yes, so I've been told." He stepped back. "Well, I must be going now."

"Wait, aren't you going to be spending the rest of the semester here at McKinley?" Kurt asked, gently reaching for Blaine's hand.

"I couldn't stay for very long, and I must be getting back to my own time period," Rory said sadly. "I can never stay in the past for too long. I've already told Brittany and her family the truth, so they're aware that I'm leaving. I just wanted to see my fathers as high school sweethearts." He stepped forward and hugged each of them again. "Well, goodbye Dad. Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye," Kurt murmured.

"I suppose we'll be seeing you again in twenty or so years?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Rory nodded. "You'll be seeing me again soon. Who knows? Perhaps I'll stop in on your wedding," he smiled. "Goodbye," he waved as he walked towards the setting sun, seeming to vanish into thin air before their eyes.

"Well," Kurt said after he had disappeared. "That was strange."

"Yes," Blaine said. "But at least we know we have a solid future together, and an amazing son to look forward to." He held Kurt's hand tightly, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"That's true," Kurt murmured. "And from what he told me, we'll always be together, no matter what happens. We're a family, and we'll remain that way for a long time."


End file.
